The Problems With Birthdays
by HappyKawaiiYellow
Summary: Dick is missing, On His Birthday! There is no worse time to dissapear. Of course the team is looking for him but he is nowhere to be found. Huh I wonder where he is. Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

It was bright and early and Wally was bustling around the kitchen, which was a first for him because he seemed to always be the last one awake. He was raiding the fridge and pulling food out of the cabinets trying to find something he could snack on while making breakfast for Dick. M'gann, Conner, and the rest of them were all still in bed. Which was a good thing for him since he wanted to do this himself and make it a surprise for his best friend. He peeled a banana as he cooked up some fried eggs and put some bread in the toaster.

"Man I wish I could get these eggs to cook faster." He waited impatiently watching them turn white. He had some bacon cooking on another burner with he completely forgot about and had turned completely black. "Oh shoot!" He shouted pulling the pan from the stove. He placed the now charred bacon on a plate and looked at it displeased, "Well I'd eat I guess. Besides I don't have any more bacon to cook."

He turned back to his eggs which looked well enough done. He placed them gingerly on the plate and checked his toast. He set the toaster on a setting to high so the toast was also charred.

"Well crap. He lathered each piece of bread rather thick with butter hoping to drown out the burnt taste then placed them next to the charred bacon. "I think this looks like a descent breakfast." He smiled pealing another banana and beginning to eat it. He grabbed to plate and was about to start running but quickly changed his mind, not wanting to spill his "delicious masterpiece".

Wally had gone to everyone's rooms first but Dick's waking them all up so they could go and surprise him with this special breakfast together. The group walked towards Dick's room silently Artemis and Connor dragging behind sleepily. Wally held with masterpiece in one hand and placed the other on the doorknob to Dick's room. M'gann let out a tiny squeal of excitement then counted down.

3...2...1

They all came bursting through the door, Wally just about dropped the plate of food

"SURPRISE!" They shouted together. Then they all stopped, M'gann peered under the covers. Dick wasn't there.

"Well that just ruined the whole thing," Wally said with a small sense of pouting in his voice, "I wonder where he is. M'gann?" He turned to face her.

M'Gann mind swept the whole mountain unable to sense him anywhere.

"I can't sense him here." she thought for a moment, "maybe he went back to the Bat Cave. You never know with him."

"She's right." Conner spoke up just wanting to go back to bed, "now can we please go back to bed. We have a whole 2 hours before we are supposed to train with Black Canary and I plan on sleeping through much of that time as I can." Conner had been out very late the night before on a stakeout and only got about 3 hours of sleep before Wally woke him up.

"You guys can go back to bed if you want I'll find Dick myself." He sped to the zeta-tubes and left.

Now at Bruce Wayne's manor Wally knocked on the door impatiently. He was somewhat upset that he took all that time to make a "nice" meal and Dick wasn't even there to enjoy it. He should have told he was gonna leave. Wally was greeted by Alfred at the door.

"Hello Master Wally." Alfred's english accent was strong as he spoke, "May I ask why you are here this early in the morning?" His eyebrow raised as he spoke. Even he knew Wally was not an early riser.

"I'm hear to see Dick. Cause it's his birthday and all." Wally's fingers tapped on in side impatiently.

"Master Dick is not here Master Wally," Alfred seemed not in the slightest bit worried, "he has not returned since yesterday morning."

"Well he isn't at the cave so I thought he might be here." Wally was starting to get a little worried.

"Master Bruce may have sent him out," Alfred said before hearing his name being called, "Master Bruce needs me now. I'm sure you will find Master Dick soon." With that he closed the door.

Wally turned and sped to the nearest zeta-tube and teleported back to the cave. "Maybe the Bats did send him out on some sort of underground mission that only he was to know about or something like that" Wally thought to himself walking to the kitchen where M'gann was cooking a real breakfast for them.

"Since someone decided to turn the last of our bacon into charcoal we are going to have cinnamon toast and cereal." Artemis glared at Wally as he walked into the room.

"Well excuse me for trying to make a meal for a friend," Wally rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of the delecious looking toast, "Oh and I went to the Cave and Difk wasn't there I don't know where the heck he is Alfie said Bats might have sent him off on some secret mission only for him but that was t for certain."

The team could here the zeta-tubes announcing Black Canary's arrival and they quickly rushed to the training room, not wanting to get in trouble for being late. Each of them grabbed a piece of toast before leaving and ate it as they went. When they got there Black Canary was holding what looked like a present. It was a small box wrapped in red and black paper with a small yellow bow ontop. She eyes the team noticing Robin wasn't there.

"Where's Dick?" She asked her eyes looking mostly towards Wally. It was M'gann who replied.

"We don't know we wanted to ask you that same question," M'ganns face showed worry now, "he wasn't in his room when we went to surprise him this morning and Wally said he wasn't at the Bat Cave. We don't know if Batman may have sent him out on a mission that's why we wanted to ask you."

"I don't know of any missions from Batman," Black Canary was a little worried as well and spoke through her com to the watch tower, "Hey Batman, you there"

"What." The voice of Batman deep and piercing.

"I'm at the mountain and Dick isn't here. The kids said he wasn't in his room this morning and he wasn't at the cave. Did you send him out on a mission?" Black Canary asked hoping the answer would be yes. To her dismay she received

"No I havn't spoken to him since yesterday morning." Batman was now also somewhat worried. He didn't want anything to happen to Dick if he was missing.

"Where is he?" Wally said looking over at his fellow team mates

Thanks for reading the first chapter to my FIRST ever fan fiction. Please don't hate on me if you think it's bad just point out what you think I can improve :3 I would love that. Thanks Guys :D


	2. Fudge

Dick's eyes slowing opened. He looked at his surroundings unable to make out where he was, partly because his vision was a little blurry. He shook off the weariness that he still felt and looked around once more. He could see better now and found there wasn't much to see really. It was a small room, empty, typical, room for a prisoner and it was quite dark. Out of the darkness and fiendish voice could be heard.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up," The sleazy voice said, his face coming into view, "so how was your sleep. I hope it was comfy." The man giggled a little bit his smile literally going from ear to ear.

"The Joker!" Dick shouted in his mind, "what is this sleazball up to."

Dick struggled in the chair he was placed in only to receive a violent shock running up and down his spine. He yelled in pain and settled down.

"Tsk Tsk my dear Robin. You should now better then to struggle. It never leads to anything good." Joker giggled at first then burst into a full blown laugh. He walked over the Dick and placed his hand on his chest, "This meter will monitor your movement so if you try and struggle it will give you a painful shock." Dick glared at Joker as he spoke not daring to move.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dick's eyes stared strait into Joker's, his voice full of spite and hatred.

"Oh yes I haven't told you that yet now have I," Joker's smile seemed to grow bigger, if that was even possible, "I heard it was your birthday and decided I would give you a present." He pulled a box from the corner. It was rather large and you could here a noise coming from inside. Dick couldn't tell what the sound was but was certain it wasn't good. Joker took the lid from the box and pushed it closer to Dick's chair.

"I hope you like it." He said as a laugh escaped, "Your precious Batman will have 3 hours to find you by himself or pay me $10 million and I'll give him a small hint. If he doesn't find you then you go BOOM!" With those words he left. Laughing harder then before.

Dick's eyes grew large when he realized that his "present" was a bomb. His breathed much harder now as the thought of being killed by an explosion went through his mind.

"No, Batman will find me. He is the world's best detective of course he'll find me." Dick closed his eyes hoping this was all a dream and when he opened them again he would be at home in his bed looking at Wally's stupid face as he gave him his usual birthday "breakfast". He had no such luck. He opened them to see the dingy room once more and the bomb sitting at his feet ticking away. "Well fudge." He said banging his head on the back of the chair.  
XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Well dat is da end of that chapter. Once again I do hope that you guys would leave me some reviews. I really would like to have some of you guys tell me how I can make this story better or even give me ideas for further chapters :D thanks for reading this  
Bye Guys See You Next Update. (Also sorry this chapter is WAY shorter then the one before from now on I'll try and keep them over 1000 words :3)


	3. Now we know

Wally didn't feel training, he really couldn't knowing that his best friend was out there somewhere. Most likely in trouble. You can't really be the boy wonder and not get in to trouble, well any super hero in general. Black Canary, though also worried, decided they still needed to train. Wherever Dick was he could handle himself until the league found him, he was trained for a reason. BC called Artemis and Kaldur to spar and as they where entering the arena BC received a message through her com.

"Black Canary I need you here now." Came the deep, commanding voice of Batman.

"What is it?" Black Canary started towards the door of the training room ushering the team to follow.

"I'm receiving a video message from the Joker, concerning Dick."

She and the team ran to the main room of the mountain where Batman was waiting. On a large screen you could see the face of the Joker, Wally shivered. Batman had the video paused so they could watch it with him.

"Hello Batman, I bet your wondering where your precious boy wonder is aren't you. Well I can give you a hint," the Joker's eyes looked odd to the side. Then he moved the camera to face Dick, Dick looked angry, more angry then anyone had ever seen him before, but also very scared, "He's right here. You have three hours to find him or he will go BOOM!" as he said revealing the large bomb. "Or maybe if you don't want him to go BOOM! You could just pay me $10 million and I will simply tell you where he is. Anyways gotta run I've got places to be people to kill you know regular errands. Toodeloo." The video ended and everyone stared wide-eyed.

"What are we gonna do Batman?" M'gann was the first to speak up.

Batman turned to look at the team. "You will search all of Gothom city, leave no stone unturned. I will send some of the leaguers to help look for him. I myself will try and trace this video and find out where it was sent from. Batman zeta-tuned back to the Bat Cave and began his trace. He busily typed unable to think about anything else but Dick's face in that video. He thought back on the year he adopted him and the great times they had as a family, well when they weren't in costume. He was not going to let anything happen to Dick, ever. He jumped out of his chair when his computer froze and began flashing strange images and sentences. A few moment later it burst into flames melting into a blob of metal.

"Aww crap, Joker must have had one of his buddies set up a new virus." He knew he could have avoided it but must have been to distracted to notice it before it took over the computer. I most likely lost the video so he could no longer try and trace it. He raced from the Bat Cave to help the team and the league in the search, since his computer was now useless.

Wally raced up and down the streets of Gothom running into creepy warehouses and old abandoned apartment buildings. Typical places a criminal would be. M'gann was flying over each building trying to sense if Dick was in any of them. Artemis, Conner, and Kaldur where helping Wally and checking some of Joker's past hideouts. None of them proved any good. The team regrouped in the center of Gothom hoping that one or the other found something good.

"I looked everywhere and didn't see anything." Wally panted a little. His stomach growled but he ignored it.

"I mind swept each building but I couldn't sense him." M'gann said also a little tired from so much flying around and mind work.

"We checked the Joker's old hide outs but didn't find anything either." Conner spoke up before sitting down on a nearby bench.

Wally could smell hotdogs a little ways away. He really wanted one but he knew he needed to Keep searching for Dick. "Ok maybe just one." He thought to himself. He sped over to the hotdog cart and grabbed a hotdog eating it quickly as he walked back over to his team. "Maybe it's a good thing I got this I was feeling a little woozy." He thought as he swallowed the last bite. Suddenly Batman appeared in an alley behind them telling them to follow him. Once everyone was there he spoke.

"Ok so my computer is fried and I lost the video so I was unable to trace the video. Did any of you have any luck locating Dick?" Batman seemed different when he spoke, much more frantic then usual.

"No sir, we couldn't find him anywhere I swept over the buildings and Wally checked all abandoned warehouses and such while Kaldur and the rest searched his old hideouts. We have nothing." M'gann's eyes started to fill with tears as she thought of loosing a friend as good as Dick. "No!" She reassured herself, "He'll be fine."

Dick looked down and the bomb sitting at his feet.

"2 hours left," Dick couldn't stand that he could not move. He stared at the bomb watching each second go bye, "Come on Batman where are you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

alright guys :D since it's Saturday I didn't have anything to do so yay more chapter stuff that you can read, yeah. Once again please review and let me know what you would like me to add to later chapters and give me some helpful advice on how to make my stories better :3 Thanks Guys :D


	4. Where am I?

Dick looked around the room hoping to find something he could use. The walls had nothing on them, except one had a metal box. Dick looked closer at the box and found it was the electrical box. Maybe if he could shut it off this meter will shut off as well. His gadgets and tools where all taken away from him, of course, except for one. He pulled a tiny little gun from out of a secret pocket near his head. He lifted it with his teeth and dropped it into his lap. Reaching with his hand he tried to grab it. Neither of his hands could reach it and it was stuck right in the middle of them. "Crap." He whispered suddenly hearing footsteps coming down the hall. Joker's smiling face appeared around the door. Dick quickly dropped his gun in between his legs, hiding it from viewo

"Hello Robin, I came to check and see if you were ok. Still feeling comfy? Good." Joker spoke not even stopping to let Dick get a word in edgewise, not like he cared, then he started to walk away, "Oh and I am watching you Robin I know what your doing."

Dick's eyebrow raised slightly. "What? Why didn't he take away my gun. I guess he thinks I can't do anything with it. Which may be true since now it's stuck between my legs."

Dick's plan was to shoot a certain part of the box that would cause it to shut down. He also hoped that it was what powered the meter making it to where he couldn't try and escape. All he needed was his freakin gun. He squirmed ever so slightly trying to push the gun back up and nearly got it before being shocked fiercely. He sat for a second his eyes wide and back aching terribly. But hey he pushed the gun up on accident. He smiled broadly and shoved it over to his right hand. He couldn't aim very well but did the best he could. He heard steps coming down the hallway more fast paced then before.

"It's now or never." Dick half shouted and fired multiple times all around the box's frame. It sparked and burst into flames right as the Joker appeared.

"Why you naughty boy," Joker for once didn't seem to have a smile on his face. He snatched the gun from Dick and went to find a fire extinguisher, "children shouldn't have toys like this."

When he walked out of the room Dick wriggled then stopped, expecting a shock. Nothing happened. Ah-Ha! He was right. He pulled and twisted at the straps that held him until he managed to slip one hand free. Joker re-appeared into the room, extinguisher in hand.

"Hey!" Joker shouted, a sense of pouting in his voice.

He ran at Dick to receive a hard punch in the face and fell into a heap on the floor. Dick smirked and preceded to unstrap his other hand. He freed his feet and looked around. His eyes fell upon the bomb once again. It looked pretty simple in its build. Nothing he couldn't disarm in less then 15 seconds. You would think the Joker would get one a little more complicated just in case. Dick dropped to his knees and began moving wires and changing selected codes in the computer chip of the bomb until the timer stopped.

"Dang it 16 seconds," Dick snapped his fingers before standing up and looking at Joker. He was still sprawled on the floor, "I'll just leave him here. I need to get out of here."

He ran to the hallway and began his search for the exit.

"Dang, this place is huge what the heck!" Dick passed from hall to hall confused as all heck. He stopped to look at a map on the wall. The thing looked like a maze that no one could ever find the end to. And right in the center was a little red dot saying "you are here" Dick banged his head on the wall a few times before finally realizing where he was. He was in an abandoned lab about 5 miles outside of Gothom, underground. His com wasn't working because he was to far underground and he new Joker would come looking for him so he took one more look at the map then started running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wally was biting his nails back at the mountain as he looked at the clock.

"Stop biting your nails, it's a really bad habit." Artemis swatted Wally's hand from his mouth.

"I know, I'm just super stressed about Dick. We only have 1:30 left and are no closer to finding him then we were and hour ago." Wally returned his nails to his teeth and began munching once more.

Artemis simply rolled her eyes and went to greet Batman as he zeta-tubed into the mountain.

"Anything?" came Kaldur's voice from behind the rest of the team. He casually walked whilst the rest almost ran into Batman.

"Yes actually. I think I may have located 3 possible places Joker could have taken him," Batman walked over to the computer and pulled up a map, "there are threeold abandoned labs belonging to Wayne enterprises in its early days. All of which are underground. Two of them are quite small but the third is extremely large and hard to get into. It was the main lab for Wayne enterprises at the time." Batman pointed out where each one was and then turned to look at the team. "I need you to get into each one of those labs and search everything. Leave no stone unturned."

"But that is a lot of ground to cover in 1 hour," Connor said shaking his head, "I don't think we can search them all in time."

Batman turned and glared and Connor, "Then split into teams. Artemis, Wally, and Connor take this one," He gestured to the largest, "Kaldur and M'gann take this one and I will take the last one." With those words Batman left, the team following close on his heals.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok so I'm super sorry this took so long. I've been super busy and I couldn't think of what to do in the next chapter so yeah sowwy :[

But hey it's here be glad. Once again please leave a review telling me how I can make this better and PLEASE give me ideas for further chapters I NEED THEM. Thanks Guys Byeeee :3


	5. Who are you?

Dick ran up and down the halls trying desperately to find an exit. All around him cackles and footsteps could be heard and it messed with his brain. He spotted a map on the wall and looked it over quickly. He discovered he had been going on the wrong direction and was now on the opposite side of the building. As he stood there he wondered how freaking big this building was since it needed a map to help you get through it. Now those impending footsteps were getting closer and the laugh was getting louder. Dick jumped into a room nearby to hide just in case the joker came past his way. He looked around the room to see shelves of odd liquids and one large cabinet sort of thing with a sort of dry ice smoke coming out of the bottom. Out of pure curiosity Dick opened the door to be greeted by a slap on the face. Inside the cabinet was a girl. She looked to be about his age and was covered in frost. She stared at Dick looking quite angry but didn't move. Dick also stated at her not moving, but he was more in shock.

"Umm, hi?" Dick finally spoke. Putting out his hand to help her out of the freezing cabinet capsule thing.

"I would grab that hand but I don't trust you and I can't move my arm," The girl snarled at Dick, "you may be one of Wayne's scientists."

"Do I look like a scientist to you." Dick gestured to his mask and outfit, "and what are you talking about Wayne's scientist. As in Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes Bruce Wayne," The girl spat, "he is the reason I was put on ice for who knows how freakin long."

There was silence for a moment

"Yeah sure Wayne would put someone on ice and just leave em." Dick rolled his eyes.

The girl scowled at him then began to move her arms. "That better." She smirked at Robin the dropped out of the capsule right on top of him starting to punch him. Dick was surprised when she did this and also surprised at how much her punches hurt. He pushed he off to the side and back away.

"I don't hit girls." He crossed his arms and stared down at the girl who lay on the floor. Apparently she hasn't gained feeling in her legs yet.

"Neither did I, until I met you," she scowled and grabbed his legs and pulled them out from under him.

Dick fell to the floor and was shaken up a little by the fall. The girl was now beginning to regain feeling in her legs and was standing up. Dick had hit his head in the floor and his vision was slightly blurred. He stood up to look at the girl.

"What the heck! I was trying to help you!" He yelled, "without me you would still be stuck in there."

She stood for a moment and looked at him. "Thanks." She said innocently before walking up to him and punching him out.

Dick lay strewn on the floor out cold and the girl just chuckled. "Poor little birdy. Try harder next time Dick." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek then walked out of the room.

"Your father taught me well," She said as she ran down the hall to a secret exit that she knew of.

-xXx-

Oh My Gosh it has been awhile and I'm very sorry but hey it is here now your welcome. This girl is actually my of so you probably won't recognize her as anything when she is fully introduced. :3 days all I had to say. Hope you liked dis chapter


	6. Oh! Found him!

Conner, Artemis, and Wally were heading quickly across the town of Gothom in a hurry to make it to the possible place where their friend was hidden before their time ran out. Wally, of course, was there much faster then the other two and even considered just speeding them there. Artemis firmly refused to be carried since her stomach could not handle the presume of traveling at super speed. Conner just couldn't be carried by the rather small Wally. Wally, while he waited, started to search for an entranced where Batman had said there should be one. He ran in circles around the place gradually decreasing in size until he had covered the whole area. He found nothing. Out of frustration he huffed and sat down angrily on a nearby rock. The rock fell out from underneath him and into, guess what, the lab he was looking for. He lay on the ground for a minute stunned then peeked down he hole the rock left. He saw a hallway with a large map on the wall underneath him. Finally he just couldn't wait anymore, he went and grabbed Artemis and dropped her next to the hole. She puked for a good 5 minutes before giving Wally the most evil of all evil stares. Wally shrunk back at the glare.

"Please don't hurt me." He covered his beautiful face with his hands so it's would not be ruined by a possibly fatal punch.

"I told you I didn't need your help." She stopped and looked around for a moment before picking up her yelling again, "and where is my bike."

She was referring to the motorcycle on which she was riding before she was rudely sped to her destination. Wally also looked around for a moment before speeding away and coming back as quick as a flash. (lol sorry) When he returned he moved a good distance from Artemis then spoke.

"It was to heavy so it's well hidden in an alley near the Wayne building. So don't flip out...please. Now before you say anything else. Remember we have a mission here so let's find Dick."

"Go on in. I'll follow behind you after Conner gets here." Artemis crossed her arms and tried hard to refrain from killing Wally. She spotted Conner jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the city.

Wally obeyed her words and sped into the lab. He started his search speeding up and down each hallway. Then he was stopped by the sound of cackling and evil laughter. "Oh crap!" Wally jumped into a nearby room apparently not seeing the speaker on the roof from which the laughter was coming from. He looked around and to his surprise and joy he saw a lean figure sprawled out on the ground. It was Dick. He was out cold apparently. Wally crawled over to him staying out of site from the door just in case the Joker peeked in.

"Dick, Dick, come on man wake up we gotta get out of here." Wally tried to call Artemis through his com but to no avail. The coms were jammed.

Dick groaned, his eyes slowly opening. He blinked a few times and union seeing a dark figure looming over him jumped back into the wall. Wally jumped back as well at the sudden movement of his friend.

"Oh Gosh Wally! Don't do that!" Dick yelled, frowning at his friend.

"What? That's not the kind of thing you say to your best friend who, might I add, saved your life." Wally retorted a small bit annoyed.

-xXx-

By now Artemis and Conner were in the lab and conducting their own search since they were unable to contact Wally to find where he was. As they searched they came upon a room with a locked door. Conner promptly knocked it down letting Artemis pass him through, her bow drawn and ready to fire. What they saw was a metal chair with broken straps. In front of it lay a bent up box contains what appeared to be the bomb the Joker had shown them in the video message he had sent. It was disarmed. I'm the corner of the room was a sparking electric box. Artemis smiled.

"Why that little..." Conner put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look." He pointed to the small screen attached to the bomb. On it was, in classic comic style, the words BOOM! POW!

"That's, interesting." Artemis raised an eyebrow and bent down closer to inspect it.

The little screen split to reveal a little tube that shot some sort of gas. Artemis took one wiff and was out. Conner covered his mouth with his shirt in an attempt to block it out. He grabbed Artemis and ran for the doorway but didn't make it. Joker himself was waited with a sprayer in his hand which he used to shoot the gas right into Conners face. Conner dropped to his knees letting Artemis drop off his shoulder. He pulled at his eyelids trying to stay awake. Joker push him back with his heel onto the floor and sprayed more gas into his face. Finally Conner was out. Joker snickered maniacally grabbing Artemis and dragging her to the chair Dick used to be placed in. He replaced the broken straps with fresh ones then moved to Conner. It took him much longer to move Conner and he had to re-gas him a few times before securely strapping him down with metal restraints. He placed a shocking meter on both Artemis and Conner's chests making sure they were powered by a source that was untraceable by the young Heroes. He laughed and giggled as he exited the room going off to find his other two playmates.

-xXx-

Yay! New chapter :D this still did take me awhile to get up but it was shorter them the last wait time at least :3 I just wanted say Thank You SO much to all of those who have favorited and followed this story it makes me really happy to see that people enjoy reading my writing. As usual be sure to leave reviews telling me what you think should change or a twist you would think I should add to the story. I may just use it :3 but yeah dats all I has ta say BYEEEE! :]


	7. Are We Ever Gonna Get Home?

Dick followed behind Wally as the crept around the halls of the building. Thankfully, Wally knew exactly where to go to get out and wished to just race in his typical speedy nature but Dick refused to be carried. Like Artemis the ride at such high speeds made him quite query, therefore, they simply walked. Dick noticed a shadow coming around the bend of a hallway and quickly grabbed his friend, pulling him into a crouch underneath a desk that sat against a wall. The Joker came around the bend holding a large sprayer looking object in his hands like the ones used to spray bug replant around a front lawn.

"He must be up to something." Dick thought to himself.

Joker seemed to pause for a moment right infront of the desk, the sprayer pipe dangling down right at Wally's face. Wally was breathing heavily and the sprayer had some remnants of gas left causing him to get loopy. It wasn't enough to make him pass out but he almost gave their position away, had Joker not moved on he probably would have. When Joker was a safe distance away Dick dragged Wally out from under the desk, noticing his loopy state.

"Come on Wally snap out of it." Dick wanted to yell at him but kept his voice low just in case Joker was still nearby.

Wally was trying to run but couldn't stand long enough to take two steps. He looked at Dick, eyes not quite focusing on him directly, and fell into his arms. For the next 10 minutes Wally was in and out of consciousness, slowing the boys trip down dramatically since Dick had to carry him. Finally his eyes blinked open and he shot up out of Dick's arms.

"Whoa what happened?" Wally stumbled around for a minute regaining his balance, "my head hurts."

Dick, a little taken aback by Wally's sudden recovery, replied, "We were hiding under a desk waiting for Joker to pass us by when he gassed you with something he had in some sort of sprayer. He apparently didn't know he did because he just walked past us like nothing happened. You where out of it for about 10 minutes."

Wally leaned against a wall for a minute, "Oh wow. So would you mind telling me where we are now?"

"Well if I'm correct we should be right in the center of the building. You, if you are feeling ok now, should go look around with your speed. Maybe see if you can locate Artemis, and Connor."

"Ok, before I go, we came from the way right." Wally pointed to a hallway to his left.

"No that way," Dick pointed the opposite direction and urged him to leave, "come on we don't have much time go!"

So finally Wally sped off in search of his lost teammates only to return a few seconds later.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food on you would ya? I'm getting a little low on fuel here," He grinned and patted his empty stomach, "I can't run on empty you know."

Dick rolled his eyes once again and from his tool belt he produced a few candy bars, which he kept handy for just such an occasion. Wally grabbed them hungrily and ate them rapidly before talking off once again into the maze of hallways.

-xXx-

Artemis' eyes blinked and her vision was somewhat blurry as she woke up. She attempted to move her arms but found that she couldn't because they had been strapped to the table. She lifted her head off of the hard table thing she was laying on so she could look around.

Across the room Conner appeared to just be waking up as well. His eyes were wild and full of rage when he realized what happened and he tried with all his might to yank away from his restraints but he found he couldn't. He simply wasn't strong enough.

"Hey big guy, cool it over there will ya," Artemis said, the annoyance in her voice apparent, "I'm trying to think but it's hard when your making so much racket."

"I'm just trying to get us out of here!" Conner yelled furiously, continuing to twist and pull at his restraints.

"Well it doesn't seem to be working so stop. Whatever those restraints are made out of, you can't rip it to shreds like normal." Artemis deadpanned.

She gave him a look of disapproval and looked to see if anything else was in the room that might help her escape. To her dismay there was nothing that helpful anywhere just four walls.

Then suddenly she heard a familiar sound, the sound of Wally. When he sped by you could here the 'whoosh' he made and Artemis was pretty good at herring said whoosh.

"WALLY! IN HERE WALLY!" She shouted as loud as she could.

Then she heard a loud bang on the door to the room they were in and a faint "ow." She grinned and chuckled to herself cause she knew Wally just ran into the door. Conner burst into laughter cause he loved when Wally messed up.

Wally attempted to open the door but found that he was unable to. He tried sure speeding his hand through the door like The Flash, his mentor, always did but he hadn't quite got that trick down yet and ended up hurting his hand on the door instead of passing through it.

"You know what I think I'll go get Robin, be right back guys hold on," Wally said quickly before speeding away.

About two minutes later he returned carrying Dick piggy back style although he wasn't to happy with being carried.

He set him down and let him get to work unlocking the door, which he did rather quickly. Wally swung the door upon and couldn't help but let out a small snort when he saw Conner strapped to a table struggling to get free.

"Here you get Artemis I'll get Conner," Dick said walking towards Connor.

"Wait Wait Wait Wait, I gotta get this before you do that," Wally snickered, producing a phone from the flash symbol on his chest.

He snapped a quick picture of the infuriated Conner then went to help Artemis.

"You are so done speedy boy, I hope you know that!" Conner shouted, smoke practically coming out of his nose.

Wally released Artemis as quickly as possible then started to prepare himself for the coming attack from Conner. He was correct in doing so since as soon as Conner was free and ran at him in a great rage. Of course he missed since Wally had speed and simply dodged.

Dick quickly stood between and shouted for them to stop, "Guys! Come On! We gotta get out of here and fast. Who knows where the Joker is right now. For all we know he is right outside."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Wally gave Conner a victorious smirk. As they were leaving the labs at last they heard the terrible cackle of none other then the Joker coming from through the speaker.

Artemis, reacting on an impulse shot the nearest speakers. Of course this did no good as their were speakers everywhere and the laughing continued.

"Guys, there is something not right here." Artemis stated looking around wildly to see if anything was off.

!BOOM!

The building came crashing around the team and everything burst into flames.

"Well this ain't good." Wally stated shrinking back behind Conner.

-xXx-

Oh my goodness I am ssssoooooooo sorry it has been ages since I updated. If you are still reading the fan fix thanks a bunch I greatly appreciate it.

If you are interested in checking out my other stories be sure to check out my wattpad account HappyKawaiiYellow :)

All right BYEEEEEEEE!


End file.
